Shogun
Shogun is the sixth demon boss in Shadow Fight 2, first appearing in Act VI: Iron Reign. He is a military dictator and the ruler of Ivory City, a town near the Gates of Shadows. He seized power from the former ruler of the city, known as the Prince, after he assassinated the said Prince. Appearance Shogun appears as a traditional Japanese Samurai, and is armed with two swords which he wears on his hip. He is covered in black armor, and dons a Kabuto which is equipped with a Mempo that covers his whole face, excluding his white, featureless eyes. Storyline Act 6: Iron Reign Shadow and his team head on to obtain the final seal which will lock the Gates of Shadow. Making their way to Ivory City, they learn that Shogun has taken over the city and has made it the seat of his vast empire. The city though, appears to be burning in flames. Sensei narrates that once the land surrounding the city was fertile. A wasteland is all that remains in its place now due to the effect of the Gates of Shadows. Shadow begins his fight against Shogun's bodyguards and when each one is defeated, they mistake Shadow for their missing Prince and move on to higher authority for help. Sly encourages Shadow to play along with this mistaken identity. Shogun first makes an appearance in conversation with General. After Shadow defeats Colonel, Shogun orders General to use whatever resources necessary to find and execute the rebel, who calls himself the Prince, and his associates. General responds by telling him that he will round up the best mercenary unit around and have them hunt down Shadow and the others. Shadow then faces five mercenaries in a row in a survival style fight lasting five rounds. After their defeat, he fights General and then finally reaches Shogun. Shogun fights Shadow, still believing that he is the lost prince. After his defeat, Shogun is left in disbelief that he was bested in combat. Before Shadow moves on, Shogun surrenders his Jade Seal, claiming that even though he lost the people will not follow a petty 'prince'. Gates Of Shadows Shogun teams up with the previous demons to halt Shadow's plans to close the Gates of Shadow. He battles Shadow last in line (sixth). Interlude Shadow returns in Interlude to fight Shogun for a third time to break the seal. Shogun, like the previous demons, is not pleased that Shadow wants to reopen the Gates. He declares that this realm and empire is his and therefore if Shadow reopens the gates, Titan will be released and Shogun will lose power and influence. Shogun tries to stop Shadow in his quest and the fight ensues. Personality Shogun is extremely aggressive and hates failures. He refuses to tolerate any shortcomings or failure when it comes to the matters of his empire. He is a warlord who rules a vast empire, and has claims to have "conquer thousands" and "entire factions". He has an extreme hatred of Shadow, whom he believes to be the "Prince" responsible for causing chaos in his empire. He thinks of himself as the ruler of the realm until Titan is set loose. Shogun takes pride in his strength, and is devastated when he is beaten in combat. He values his empire very highly, falling apart when he believes it will be taken away from him. Shogun is fearsome, and his bodyguards fear him and his capabilities, proving that he is actually very strong. Shogun is shown to be quite arrogant, as he does not deign to deal with the enemy until he has no choice. Even when Shadow proves to be a highly dangerous threat to his empire, he prefer to assigns General to do the dirty work for him. It is shown how much the empire means to Shogun when Shogun threatens to fight Shadow just to keep his empire under his command. As re-opening the Gate of Shadows would release Titan and cause Shogun to be evicted from his seat of high power, he fights Shadow in an attempt to stop him from opening the Gates so he can remain in his powerful position. Profile *'Role:' Military Dictator *'Weapon:' Shogun's Katana *'Enchantments:' Damage Absorption, Overheat *'Attack Style:' Medium-speed attacks, surprise attacks *'Strengths:' High damage *'Defense:' Extreme *'Ability:' Summons bodyguards Bodyguards Shogun's bodyguards names are actually their ranks in their military. # Corporal, bodyguard armed with a Gyaku Yari # Captain bodyguard armed with a Nodachi # Major, bodyguard armed with dual Wakizashis # Colonel, bodyguard armed with a Bisento # General, bodyguard armed with a straight-edged Glaive *Before fighting General, the player has to defeat his mercenaries first. Equipments Shogun wields a pair of weapons consisting of a Katana and a Wakizashi as his melee weapon. Of the pair, primarily the Katana is used for most attacks and the Wakizashi is only used to serves a finishing move to his double slash and super-slash. He also wears Crescent Helm. For ranged weapons, Shogun uses Kunai of the Wind. He then switches to Dragon Wings after getting defeated once and Keen Chakram after getting defeated twice. Shogun mostly uses fire-based magic. He uses Fire Ball, Fire Pillar (after getting defeated once), and Asteroid (after getting defeated twice). When fought in Gates of Shadows and Interlude, Shogun uses Keen Chakram and Asteroid. Perks and Enchantments *'Summoning' Shogun can call his bodyguards which will appear from either side of the screen, do a single strike to attack Shadow, and then disappear. These summoned bodyguards cannot be attacked. Their attacks cannot be blocked as well. However, they can be dodged. Shogun uses this perk only after being defeated once. The bodyguard is summoned depending upon Shogun and Shadow's position on the battlefield: ''Corporal: Corporal, along with General, has the strongest attack than other summoned bodyguards. Shogun will jump backwards when calling Corporal. Upon summoning, Corporal will dash forward, while thrusting his Yari forward. Shogun may call him when Shadow is close to him. 'Captain': Captain's attack is stronger than Colonel's attack, but weaker compared to Corporal's and General's attack. His attack also has the longest range than other bodyguards' attack. Shogun will roll backwards when calling him. Upon summoned, Captain will jump forwards. He then steps forward, bends down, and swings his Nodachi. Shogun will summon him if Shadow is too far from him. 'Major': Major is never summoned by Shogun. 'Colonel': Colonel's attack is the weakest than other bodyguards' attack. Shogun will roll backwards when calling him. Upon summoning, Colonel will jump forwards while thrusting his Bisento forward. Shogun may call him when Shadow is close to him. 'General': General, along with Corporal, has the strongest attack than other bodyguards. Shogun will stand still when calling him. Upon summoning, General will come from behind Shadow, roll towards Shadow, pivot on one foot, and swing his Glaive. Shogun will summon him if he is cornered. *'Damage Absorption ' Shogun's armor and Helm are enchanted with Damage Absorption, giving a chance to absorb all damage dealt to Shogun's body/head by a single strike. *'Overheat ' Shogun's Katana and ranged weapons are enchanted with Overheat, giving Shogun a chance in each strike to put a buff on himself that makes his next strike inflict 200% more damage. Appears after Shogun is defeated twice. Quotes * ''General, find this rebel who calls himself 'the Prince.' He and his associates are to be arrested and executed. Use whatever resources you deem necessary. - Shogun giving orders to General * So... Here you are, after all of these years. What took you so long? Have you found another realm to ruin with your greed and incompetence? * I see my assassins haven't failed completely. You're only a shadow of the Prince I knew. - Before fight * Did you really think you could match my power? I have conquered countless lands! Enslaved whole nations! Even Kings bow before me! - Shogun won * No... This is impossible... I am invincible! I cannot lose, not now! And you... you think you can take my empire away from me? Hah! * They used your name to scare children, yes. But I brought them order; I gave them the Empire! My people won't follow a petty prince now... - Shogun defeated * We were the strongest warriors who ever lived and yet we failed to defeat you... - Gates of Shadows, after defeated * Until Titan finds the way through the Gates, this is my realm, and I will not allow you to take it from me! - Interlude, before fight * Why do you hasten your own demise? Leave now and enjoy what little time your world has left before Titan destroys you all. - Interlude, after defeated Rewards * The Jade Seal * 3 gems * 4,000,000 Exp Shadow Orbs * Normal: ** 601 green orbs ** 378 red orbs * Eclipse: ** 10905 green orbs ** 5040 red orbs ** 142 purple orbs Eclipse Mode Reward * Shogun's Katana Player can obtain Shogun's Katana by defeating him once more in Eclipse mode. It can be obtained at any level, as early as level 37. The Katana is enchanted with Overheat. The formula for the power of the Overheat enchantment is as follows: : / 100 * level + 105 Achievements * 'Conqueror ' Awarded for defeating Shogun. * 'Long Live The King! ' Awarded for winning a fight with Shogun once more in Eclipse mode. Gallery Shogun Bodyguards Defeated.png Shogun Battle.png Shogun vs Shadow.png Shogun Fight Begins.png Shogun Fight.png Shogun Dancing.png Shogun Enchantment (2).png Shogun Enchantment 2.png Shogun Enchantment.png Shogun Magic 1.png Shogun Magic 1 2.png Shogun Magic 2.png Shogun Magic 3.png Shogun Magic 3 2.png Shogun Ranged.png Shogun Ranged 1.png Shogun Ranged 2.png Shogun Ranged 3.png Shogun Summoning.png Summoning 2.png Summoning 3.png Summoning 4.png Summoning 5.png Summoning 6.png Summoning 7.png Summoning 8.png Summoning 9.png Summoning 10.png Summoning 11.png Summoning 12.png Shogun Defeat.png Shogun Eclipse Reward.png Shogun Eclipse Reward 2.png Trivia * Shogun's perk, summoning bodyguards, is the only demon's perk which is not performed by demon themself. ** The summoned bodyguards wears Centurion Mail and Crescent Helm. * There's a weapon that has the same movesets as Shogun's Katana, called Daisho. They only differ in appearance and enchantments. * Shogun's chest armor resembles European armor rather than the ones normally worn by Samurai. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Bosses Category:Demons Category:Enemies